The travellers
by SaTaN.IS.mY.DaDDy
Summary: Torchwood High School is where 15 years old Owen Harper, Gwen, Ianto and toshiko go to school what will happen when thay meet traveller jaxie-boeshane jack and his family.
1. Chapter 1

The travellers

Torchwood high is where Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Copper go to school they are a group of friends all with some sort of problem at home or at school. One Monday morning they find out that a traveller family and friends have set up camp in the field behind the school. They befriend one of the travellers who name is jaxie-boeshane (jack) harkness. What will happen when these four friends meet this travelling family? Will they help them stay or help the people who are trying to get them to move on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday afternoon**

Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko were walking on the pavement talking as they made their way to the shop, once they got there, they got some sweets and a DVD to watch at Owens, when they had paid, they walked out of the shop and decided to go to the park for a bit as it looked like it was not going to rain. As they were walking to the park, a motorbike went past them with caravans and trucks following it, as they went by Gwen said "where do you think they're going?" she asked her friends

"Don't know" said Owen "probably just passing through"

"Come on then before it rains" said Gwen as she carried on walking to the park.

**School Monday morning **

Owen, Toshiko, Gwen and Ianto were walking into the school when they over heard a boy in the same year as them say to a teacher

"Have you seen it sir" asked the boy

"Seen what" replied the teacher

"Gypsy site sir just round back" said the boy the teacher thanked him and went off to go get the headmaster.

"Do you think it's the same travelers we saw yesterday" asked Gwen to her friends as they watched the teacher go off to get the headmaster.

"It might be, but why the hell would you want to stay here it's the most boring place on earth" said Owen. Gwen shrugged her shoulders and said "I guess we will find out later won't we".

"Come on, breakfast club is still open and I'm hungry" said Owen already walking to the canteen with his friends following.

"You're always hungry, aren't you Owen" said Tosh with laughter in her voice as she walked behind Owen who just pulled a funny face than mimicked Toshiko voice and started to walk faster as Toshiko and Gwen burst out laughing.

**Traveler's camp**

The headmaster of Torchwood high walked to the back of the school and into the field. When he went through the gate he saw people sitting on picnic benches and about four children on a swing set and a slide, six caravans and a couple of tents, he carried on walking into the field where he saw about four teenagers with a woman with ginger hair black trousers and a white shirt with a big brown jacket over it, as the woman saw him he said

"Morning, john smith headmaster of torchwood high, have you got permission to be here, because this is school property you are on" after he had finished speaking the woman held out her hand and said

"Lily Manson from the traveler education service" as she said that they shook hands and she continued talking "these will be your responsibility than, nine fresh faces"

"I was never informed about this" said the headmaster looking at the kids back to lily,

"They only arrived yesterday afternoon, it's been a bit of a rush but will work through it" as she finished speaking the headmaster said "right " and turned to the kids and spoke a bit louder than he had been speaking to the woman and said

"Well welcome to torchwood high let's go inside and get you enrolled and put into classes shall we" as he finished talking he turned around and the kids followed him one girl said "we heard there was a breakfast club, is that right" which the headmaster replied

"Yes that's right, I guess we have our first stop" he said as he carried on walking towards the school.

**Headmaster's office **

"You're going to need these" said lily to the headmaster as she took a file out of her black shoulder bag and giving the file to the headmaster

"It is necessary that pupil traveler records are updated regularly, in my experience a lot of schools don't care about the traveler children"

"Well torchwood high is not like other schools then"

"Well if you need me you got my number" after she said that she walked out of the door. After she was gone the headmaster stood there and had a look at the file.

After ten minutes of looking at the file and making some calls to their past schools, miss white came to the headmasters office and said "john there's a problem I got to talk to you about" she was about to continue when she saw the file on the desk and asked "what's that"

"That's only nine traveler's kids, all with different abilities that were just dumped on us this morning, and have set up camp just behind the school, with children from the age of 2 years old to 15 years old and one that is still next door so I got to go get him" after he said that he walked out of his office and left miss white standing there looking at the file.

* * *

**please R&R don't now if i should continue or not !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Traveler's camp**

When the headmaster had got to the campsite he headed to one of the caravans with a boy with blonde brown hair dressed in baggy blue trousers with rips in them and a white t-shirt. He also had a long blue and white shirt with the buttons undone that went down to his knees and flew behind him a bit with black boots and a green bandanna wrapped around his head, sitting outside with a 2 year old girl. When he approached the caravan a man with brown hair and green eyes dressed in ripped jeans a blue baggy shirt and a waistcoat on and brown boots approached him and the headmaster said

"John smith headmaster" while shaking the man's hand

"What's the kid supposed to have done now?"

"Nothing as far as I know, they have been settling in" said the headmaster "shouldn't he be with them" after the headmaster said that the boy looked up and said "I'm not going in there" jerking his head in the schools direction.

"I think you'll find it's the law and this is school property you are on"

"yeh well one of the lads is sorting that out"

"How old is he" said the headmaster indicating to the boy in which the man replied

"Jack and he's 15"

"You have English first period" said the headmaster as he looked at jack who was holding the 2 year old on his hip.

"No way" said jack as he looked at the headmaster and shook his head

"I have a legal obligation for you to attend" said the headmaster still looking at jack, before jack could say anything the man said "what are you going to do threaten to take him away, by the time the paper work is done we'd be gone, so save the trouble"

"I think I'd surprise you there, while he is under sixteen you need to be in school with the rest of the kids" said the headmaster

"Oh here we go" said the man looking at the headmaster with distaste before either of them could say anything else jack said to the man

"Step daddy I think this man is really serious" he said in a mock serious voice while still holding the little girl who was giggling in his arms and standing next to his stepdad, he stepdad looks at the headmaster laughing slightly and said "cheeky little scamp isn't he" the headmaster replied "I rather have a little less cheek thanks"

"You better go jaxie" said the man to jack

"Why axel, it's not like I'm going to actually learn anything in there, it will be the same like all the other schools" moaned jack to his stepdad axel, who looked at jack and said

"You know what will happen if you don't go, they just cause trouble for us just like the other ones"

"fine but I won't be good, don't say I didn't warn you" said jack handing over the little girl to his stepdad and giving her a kiss on the head and saying "see you later", which the little girl replied "bye bye daddy". When jack and the headmaster were halfway across the field to the gate, to get into school the headmaster asked jack "is the little girl your daughter, because I thought I heard her call you daddy"

"her names Deedee and yes she is my daughter, she just turned two a month ago" jack replied casually while still walking beside the headmaster to the school, the headmaster turned his head to jack a bit while they were still walking and asked "where is the mother if you don't mind me asking"

"Actually I do mind" said jack looking around a bit while still walking beside the headmaster, after a couple of seconds silence he said "when she found out she was pregnant she was scared, and when she had the baby she could not handle it so she gave Deedee to me, she phones time to time to see how she is"

"You're not angry at her for not being in Deedee life more" asked the headmaster with curiosity in his voice

"Not everyone has family like mine, who is willing to help out" after jack said that neither of them spoke, and the headmaster walked Jack to the canteen to join the rest of the travelers for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**School canteen **

Miss White walked into the canteen with a file in her hand and said to the traveler children

"Ok, if you have all finished were going to get you sorted into classes" when she had finished talking she got out a piece of paper out of the file and started to say names,

"So if sky and sage Elise and Memphis Clarke come with me please" as Miss White had said their names two girls had stood up wearing matching pair of red knee long skirts with a black t-shirt on and a black jacket with red bandanna around their heads and black boots on, also a boy with black hair that was all over the place with blue jeans with black trainers and a black jumper on with a necklace around his neck had stood up and waited till she had finished speaking and followed Miss White out of the canteen. Five minutes later Miss White came back into the canteen and called the names

"Grey and Bambi Harkness and Ebony-peace black follow me please" as she had said their names a boy with wavy brown hair with a grey and white t-shirt and jumper with black trousers and grey boots, and two girl the same age with one with blond hair and brown eyes with a long black dress with a red design on it with long striped socks and ankle boots in her blond hair was plaits and beads and feathers, the other girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes had on a black skirt that went to her knees with baggy trousers underneath tucked into black boots and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it, her hair came down to her waist in a plait down her back with some feathers in it, stood up from the blue canteen tables and followed Miss White out of the canteen like the other three did.

When she came back there was only three traveler children left two boys one with dark brown hair with blue highlights and wore baggy green trousers with a black long sleeve t-shirt and a dark blue denim jacket with black boots, the other boy who looked about a year older than the other one had blonde brown hair with a green bandanna around his head, dressed in baggy blue trousers with rips in them and a white t-shirt with a long blue and white shirt with the buttons undone that went down to his knees and flew behind him a bit with black boots. And a girl who looked the same age as the older boy wore a long dress that went pass her knees with black ankle boots and long socks and a white quarter length t-shirt under it with a no sleeves red denim jacket with a red hair band in her shoulder length blonde hair, so she read of the only three remaining names and said

"Jaxie-boeshane and Sammie Harkness, Freya black" as she said their names they stood up with bored looks on their faces and followed Miss White out of the canteen, they walked a couple halls and some stairs in till Miss White stopped and knocked on a class room door and walked in and said to the teacher "hi we have Sammie Harkness for you" as she said that the teacher stood up and said

"Sammie, come in and take a seat" with a smile on her face and pointing to an empty desk, Miss White said see you later to the teacher and left to take the older two to their class room which was down the corridor. After a short walk Miss White and jack, Freya stopped outside their classroom door, Miss White knock on the door and walked in and said to the male teacher

"Mr. Mason this is Jaxie-boeshane and Freya for you" as she said that the teacher nodded his head to jack and Freya and said "hello, you can take a seat over there" pointing in the direction of a free desk near the window for them, jack and Freya walked into the classroom and sat down at the desk, when they sat down they heard a boy say "gypsies" and cough, while saying it, after he did most of the class started to laugh, when it had quieted down to a couple giggles and snickering, jack smiled and laughed a bit and looked at the boy who sat across from them near the front of the class and said

"Funny, what are you five years old, are you sure you're in the right class room because my five year old baby brothers do that, and I think there down the hall in the nursery, maybe you should go and join them you know it might be good for you, talking with someone on the same intellectual level as yourself" after jack had finished the boy went red from anger and embarrassment as everyone in the class room started to laugh, the teacher told everyone to calm down and was going to start talking when the boy turned to jack and said "when it's break time you gypsy I will get you than" after he said that the boy turned around and looked and the teacher who told him to go outside the classroom door to calm down, after he went outside the door the teacher looked at the class and started the lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

"Right, let's get stated shall we, on each of your desks there should be a book and turn to page thirty-one" after he said that everyone in the class picked up the book and turned to the page, when the teacher saw that everyone had done that except for jack and Freya he said

"Jaxie, Freya please turn to page thirty-one" after they did he turned to the rest of the class, and said

"I want you to read the information on the page, and take notes, in about thirty-five minutes I will test you on it" when he said this nearly everybody in the room moaned and slumped in their seats, when he looked around the class and was about to say get started he saw that, jaxie was listening to music on his mp3 player and Freya was looking out the window so he walked up to them and took the earphone out of jaxie ears and took the music player away from jaxie and said "why are you listening to music and looking out the window instead of doing the work you have been told to do, can you read?" as he was saying this jack and Freya were just looking at him with a very unimpressed look on their faces, when the teacher had stopped talking jaxie said

"Yes sir we can read, we just can't be bothered, but thanks though now can I have my mp3 player back" said jaxie shrugging his shoulders and holding out his hand for his music player, the teacher looked at jaxie and Freya as their smirked at each other than the teacher, the teacher took one more look at them then looked over his shoulder where two boys were sitting one with light brown hair brown eyes and the school uniform on the other with dark brown hair also with the school uniform on and said

"Owen do you mind swapping with Jaxie" Owen shook his head and the teacher said

"thank you Owen" after the teacher said that he looked back at the travelers and went to sit at his desk, when he sat down Owen and Jaxie had swapped seats so that Freya was working with Owen and Owen partner Ianto was working with Jaxie when Owen sat down he said to Freya

"Hi I am Owen, and what's your lovely name" after he said this Freya just looked at Owen for a few second and said "Freya" and then turned back to looking out of the window, ignoring Owens failed attempts at flirting with her, while Freya and Owen were getting to know each other, Ianto was having more luck than he was.

When jack sat down he turned to his right and saw the person he was supposed to be working with nice brown hair and his school uniform nice and neat with no wrinkles with his tie on properly and top button done up, after Jaxie had looked at him for about fifteen seconds he decided to see what kind of person he was so he held out his hand to him and said

"Jaxie-boeshane Harkness or jack to my friends" the boy shook his hand and said

"Ianto Jones nice to meet you Jack" after he said that jack smiled at him and asked

"Friends are we" teasingly at him Ianto said "we'll see wont we"

After Ianto said that he put the book in the middle of the desk so both of them can read it and said to jack

"Are you going to do any work or am I going to have to do it all" as Ianto said that to jack he grinned at Ianto and said "I suppose I could help you a bit, just for you" after he said that he looked down at the book and stated to read with a few seconds later Ianto started to read the page as well with a small smile on his face.

As the bell went the teacher said "well done everybody, I will mark this and you'll know next lesson, off you go" when he had finished speaking everybody made their way to their next lesson as Ianto was packing up his stuff he looked up toward jack who was at the teachers desk getting his mp3 player back, when Jack had got his mp3 player back he walked over to Ianto and said

"Thanks for helping me with the work it was nice of you" when Jack had finished speaking Freya came over where they were standing with Owen still trying to flirt with her and Freya ignoring him. They walked out of the classroom door to their next lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next lesson **

When they got to their next class Ianto said to the teacher "miss this is Jaxie-boeshane and Freya" after he said that both him and Owen sat down at a desk

"Welcome to torchwood high I am miss James , why don't you go and take a seat" when she had finished talking Freya and Jack went and sat at the desk behind Owen and Ianto, when they had sat down miss James who was up the front of the class leaning on her desk started talking

"Right today we are going to be learning how to find the area of shapes, and the formulas you will need to know to do that" after she said that she walked to the board which had a circle drawn on it with a line going halfway across with the number forty on it and started to explain how to do it. Half way into the lesson she wrote some questions on the board and told the class to answer them. Miss James sat down at her desk and was about to start checking some pieces of work when she looked up and saw that Jaxie had his arms crossed on the table with his head on them with his earphones in listing to his mp3 player and looked half asleep. When she had finished looking at Jaxie she tuned to the girl next to him and saw that Freya was on her mobile phone and had a lollypop in her mouth. Miss James shook her head and stood up from the table and walked to their desk, when she got to their desk neither of them noticed that she was there so she asked Freya "why are you eating in class and playing on your phone when you should be answering the questions on the board" when she finished speaking she leant over and pulled the earphones out of Jacks ears, when she did that jack sat up straight and looked around to see why he could not hear his music anymore, when he saw Miss James standing there with her arms crossed and a irritated look on her face. Jack looked at the teacher and said "crap" under his breath so the teacher would not hear, Freya who was sat beside him giggled at the look on jacks face and what he had said and turned to the teacher and said in her best innocent voice "sorry Miss we just did not understand the questions, and we did not want to be a bother" Miss James looked at her and said

"I am the teacher, I am here to help you learn, so put that lollypop in the bin, hand over your phone you can collect it at the end of the lesson" Miss James held out her hand and Freya gave her the phone and went and put the lollypop in the bin with a huff and a few French words under her breath. When she was doing that miss James turned to Jack who was looking at her with a not bothered look on his face and said "you will get your music player back at the end of the lesson, so look at the board and write the answers down, if you don't know the answer move on to the next one, ok" after she said that she went back to her desk and sat down. When the lesson was nearly finished and only had less than ten minutes to go Miss James stood up and went to the front of her desk and said to the class

"ok, the lesson is nearly over so finish the question you are doing" as she was saying that she was looking around the class, when her gaze landed on Freya and Jaxie she saw that they were talking to Owen and Ianto. When Ianto had finished the last question he turned around and was about to ask Jack if he had answered the questions, when he heard Freya say "stop it Jack you annoying idiot" in a half annoyed half amused voice, "stop what, I didn't do nothing" Jack said in a too innocent voice, Freya stuck her tongue at jack and hit him on the arm and mimicking Jacks voice and saying "I didn't do nothing", in which Jack replied by pulling a bit of her hair

"You just did it again Jack" said Freya glaring at jack who was smirking at her so she pulled his hair "oww Freya, you've got longer hair than mine" as Jack said that Freya just smirked at him as he complained like a girl. While this was going on Ianto and Owen were watching with amused expressions on their faces, and were trying not to burst out laughing when Freya pulled Jacks hair and Jack had a kicked puppy look on his face while Freya just smirked and crossed her arms and said in a sing song voice "you started it first" while trying to look innocent as can be. Jack and Freya were about to start arguing again when the bell went. They both went to the teacher's desk to get their phone and mp3 player when they got them they were about to go out the door when Owen asked Freya "you and Jack can hang around with me and Ianto and two other of our friends if you want" when Owen asked that Freya and Jack looked at each other and then back to Owen, "sure, who are your other friends?" said Freya as all four of them walked out of the classroom "well there are two girls Toshiko who is a complete genius and Gwen" they carried on walking and talking all the way outside for break time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside (break time)**

The four of them were sitting on a picnic bench in the playground waiting for Owen and Ianto's two other friends to arrive, Jack and Freya were looking around when Owen said "there they are" as he said that the two girls, one who had brown hair and brown eyes and a gap between her front teeth and the other who was Chinese with black hair and blue eyes. As Gwen and Toshiko sat down Owen said "this is Freya and Jack" after he said that both Jack and Freya said hi which Gwen and Toshiko returned,

"So are you two brother and sister" asked Gwen

"no we're cousins" said jack to Gwen who nodded she was about to ask another question when jack saw someone and shouted "grey" after he said that he stood up and walked over to a boy.

"Who's Grey" asked Gwen to Freya which Freya replied "Gray's jack's brother and my cousin"

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Owen to Freya, she was about to answer when jack came over with Grey and sat down with Grey who was practically in his lap, when he had sat down he said "still trying to flirt with Freya are you Owen" with a grin on his face while Freya and Grey just laughed a bit as Owen went a bit red, "no I was not, trying to flirt with your cousin is like trying to flirt with a brick wall" after he said that they all laughed.

"I was asking Freya if she had any brothers or sisters" said Gwen to jack when they had stopped laughing

"Before you rudely interrupted" said Freya with a smile on her face as she pulled a bit of his hair, while he just said "sorry for interrupting please carry on" while pulling a bit of Freya's hair in return, and looking down and started to talk quietly with Grey who was eating a packet of crisps.

"I have five sisters and jack has one sister and four brothers" Freya said as Gwen and Toshiko started to talk. Grey looked up at his brother and said "I'm still hungry Jaxie" Jack looked at his brother who was giving him his best puppy dog eyes "come on then, we'll sneak next door and get you some food" as jack said that he saw that Ianto did not have anything either so asked "wanna come with me and Grey Ianto" after he said that Ianto looked up and said "where are you going"

"Next door Greys' hungry" when he said that he started to walk with grey beside him. Ianto said "see you in a bit" to his friends and jogged to catch up with Jack and Grey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Traveler's camp**

When Ianto entered the camp site he followed jack and grey to a caravan with a man and a woman outside of it. When they got to the caravan the man and the woman both looked up and the man said

"What are you doing back, aren't you supposed to be in school" as the man was saying this Grey walked into the caravan and Jack just rolled his eyes and said "it's break time and Grey was hungry, is that ok with you axel, or would you rather Grey starve instead" axel was about to get up and tell jack of for his attitude when the woman told axel to "sit down" and turned to Jack and said "axel was not saying that Jack so please stop trying to pick a fight, who is he" indicating to the boy behind Jack

"this is Ianto, he's been helping me and Freya around school" after he said that the woman went over to the boy and gave him a hug and said "that is very nice of you Ianto, I'm Zaria jacks grandmother" as Zaria said the last part Ianto heard Jack say under his breath "only by marriage, crazy lady" as he said that Zaria glared at Jack who didn't look at all bothered and just looked back at Ianto and grabbed him gently by the hand and said "come on Ianto, I think its Zaria's medication time" while guiding Ianto over to the caravan were Grey was leaving behind Zaria who was shaking her head.

**Break time picnic bench **

"Where did Jack and Grey go" asked Freya to Owen when she just realized they were not there anymore

"I think they have gone next door to get something to eat for Grey, Ianto went with them" replied Owen

"how long ago was that" Freya asked Owen with a thoughtful look on her face trying to remember if her cousins said anything to her while she was talking to Gwen and Ianto.

"About 5 minutes ago, I don't think he said anything to you because you were in deep conversation with Gwen and Tosh" said Owen, he was about to start trying to flirt with Freya again when Freya said

"I'm gay Owen" after she said that Owen looked at her with his mouth opening and closing every few seconds till he said "ok good for you, I'm just going to go and umm get some food" and walked into the school, leaving behind the three girls who when they saw Owen was out of sight started to laugh nearly hysterically at remembering Owens face when she had told him she was Gay. After they had calmed down a bit Gwen asked in a curious voice "are you Gay" after Gwen had asked that Toshiko and Gwen looked at Freya as she just shrugged her shoulders and pretended to zip up her lips and throw away the key with her fingers which set them all laughing again.

**Travelers site (jack, grey, and Sammie's caravan)**

"What was that all about, if you don't mind me asking" asked Ianto to Jack as they were sitting in Jacks and his brother's caravan eating some food. "That was my darling step daddy who thinks he can play daddy to me and Grey, whenever he feels like it" said jack in a pissed off voice. Ianto looked at jack and said in a uncertain voice "what happened to your real dad" before Jack could answer Ianto said in a hurried and nervous voice "should not of asked that none of my business" they were both quiet for a bit, until Jack started to talk "my dad was killed when I was six years old, my sister was four and my brothers were five and one, you know we didn't all ways travel for the first six years of my life we lived in a house but when my dad got killed my mum just wanted to get away, so about a two weeks after the funeral my mum packed us all up and we left, you know I actual kind of hated her for that. That we were just running away, we moved around to flats to houses until when I was eight she met axel him and his mother and his sister with her children in a place we stayed, he invited us to travel with him and his family, and I think you can guess what her answer was" as Jack was talking with a unemotional look on his face, Ianto was looking at him with a sad and understanding look on his face but smiled a bit when he said the last bit as he smiled and looked at Ianto and said "I believe they call this therapy, or do they call it issues" with a grin on his face as him and Ianto both laughed as Ianto threw a towel at Jack and shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

After Jack and Ianto and Grey had eaten their snack they walked out of the caravan and across the field to the school gate. They were walking across the school when they stopped and saw that Jack and Grey's sister and cousin were arguing with two other girls with the torchwood school uniform on. When Jack saw that he started to walk a bit faster with Ianto and Grey following him in till he got to where his sister and cousin were and said to them in a raised voice,

"What the hell is going on?"

While standing beside her, in which his cousin Ebony replied "they started it Jaxie they were picking on Bambi" after she said that one of the girls they were arguing with shouted "liar you stole my phone you thief!" after Jack heard that and saw that Bambi was looking really upset he turned to the girl and said,

"my sister or my cousin would not steal your stupid phone, so get moving and go and annoy someone who cares with that annoying voice of yours" the girl shook her head and took a step closer to Jack and said "what are you going to do about it, you and your family shouldn't even be here" after the girl saw that Jack was not even bothered about what she just said, she glared at him while jack said "turn around and walk away or else" the girl just laughed and said " what are you going to do force me to leave your sister alone, you going to hit me" in a mocking voice after she said that she was going to continue mocking them when a girl who looked the same age as Jack walked forward and got in the girls face and said in a threatening voice

"Nah my cousin won't hit you but I will"

While rising one of her eyes brows to see if the girl would say anything. The girl opened her mouth a couple times and then turned around and walked away with a few other girls following after her. When the girl had disappeared the crowd that had gathered to watch the commotion, dispersed and went back to what they were doing before. After it had happened Jack turned to his sister Bambi and asked "are you ok bee" Bambi nodded her head and said "thanks" to her brother and then walked off with Ebony as the bell went signaling end of break. The other travelers said "see you later" to Jack as they walked off into the school. "come on or we'll be late" said Ianto to Jack after Jack had been talking to Grey and Sammie. "What lessons next than my dear Ianto" Jack said with a small grin when Ianto blushed a bit as they walked to their next lesson.

* * *

**Thank You!! to** NO-PANTIES for your alert/review and bbmcowgirl for your review a while back and those who put my story on story alert, and anyone else reading this story. I was going to abandon this story because I thought it was sh*t, but it seems that one or two people are reading this story so I will try and finish it! next chapter should be up soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Next lesson (art)**

"You're late Ianto "said the art teacher, Ianto walked further into the classroom and said,

"This is Jaxie-boeshane miss one of the travelers he got lost so I helped him, sorry we're late"

The teacher nodded her head and accepted the excuse and told Jaxie to take a seat beside Ianto. When they both sat down Jack saw that his cousin Freya was sitting next to Owen, the other side of the classroom, when Freya saw Jack she stuck her tongue out at him and started to pull funny faces. When the teacher's back was facing the class, as she was getting something out of a cupboard Jack got a piece of paper, scrunched it up and threw it at Freya and snickered when it hit her on the head, she looked around trying to figure out what just hit her.

Ianto who was sitting next to Jack watched what he did with an amused look on his face and just shook his head all ready used to Jack and Freya antics. A boy who was sitting near Freya and saw what was going on between the cousins put his hand up and said to the teacher when she saw his hand in the air,

"Miss the gypsies are messing around when your back was turned"

With a smug look on his face when the teacher told Freya and Jack to stop whatever they were doing. The teacher whose name was Miss. Noble started the lesson by picking up a yellow piece of paper with black writing on it and saying,

"Right before we get started, you will all be seeing posters like this one around the school. Many of the teachers and me have noticed that school uniform is not being worn properly so if your shirt is un tucked tuck it in, if your top button is undone do it up, ok than let's start the lesson shall we"

the teacher was about to start the lesson when the same boy who told on Freya and Jack put his hand up and said "why don't the travelers have to wear school uniform miss" thinking he was going to get Jack and Freya in to trouble. The teacher looked at the boy and said,

"they will have to if the travelers are going to being coming to torchwood permanently does that answer your question Thomas" when the teacher had finished explaining to the boy she turned back to the class and started to explain what they were going to do today leaving Thomas with a disappointed look on his face that replaced his smug one from earlier when he felt something hit his arm he looked at the direction it came from and saw that Freya was sticking her two fingers up at him and making a mocking smug face and than a disappointed one and then smirking and turning back to her work still with a smirk on her face as she heard Jack and Ianto snickering, trying not to burst out laughing at what they had just witnessed Freya do.

All through the lesson Freya kept mocking Thomas and Thomas kept trying to get Jack and Freya in trouble but in the end he ended up getting himself a detention and sent outside the classroom for shouting quite a few swear words at Freya. By the end of the lesson Owen and Jack and Ianto were all trying not to burst out laughing where's Freya just had a satisfied look on her face as she walked out of the classroom with her cousin and Owen and Ianto following her with amused looks on their faces that they could not shake off. As the four of them walked through the corridor, Owen hanged back a bit and started to walk beside Jack and Ianto walked beside Freya.

Owen opened and closed his mouth a couple of times un till he finally said "is Freya really gay?" trying to say it in the most natural voice he could "why you got something against gay people?" in a mock offended voice which Owen picked up on and relaxed slightly and said "no, but it would explain why I have practically trying to chat up your cousin nearly all morning, I have got nowhere" Jack gave a big laugh and said "maybe you should try all afternoon, Freya's not really a morning person, I don't think she really understand anything until mid day" Owen laughed and said "ha ha very funny , no she told me at lunch but I don't know if it's because I was annoying her or she really is gay" "ah that's why you're asking me" said jack laughing and then stopped and put his hand on Owens shoulder and said "I'm sorry to tell you this but Freya is gay and you're annoying" and then walked off to catch up with Freya and Ianto leaving behind a confused Owen who after a few seconds realized what Jack had said and run after the other thee and shouted " very funny Jack you git" while shaking his head as Jack just laughed at Owen's face when he had realized what he had meant "you caught on quicker than I thought you would Owen" said jack with a grin on his face and dodging out the way as Owen tried to get him, while Freya and Ianto just looked on with amusement on their faces as Jack and Owen continued to argue all the way to their next lesson.


	11. Chapter 11

**P.E lesson **

"He's kind of hot, don't you think" asked jack as he was sitting on a bench with his cousin in the gym watching the others play basketball, where the gym teacher had told them to seat and watch,

"The gym teacher or Ianto" Asked Freya as she looked over to were her cousin was looking, Where she saw Ianto and the gym teacher talking.

"Ianto of course" answered Jack shaking his head at his cousin and looking back to Ianto.

"Why don't you ask him out, if you like him so much?" Jack looked at his cousin like she was crazy,

"What's the point we never stay in one place long another to know the name of the school, let alone friends" replied jack, he crossed his arms and gave a big sigh and slumped back against the wall.

"Ok, Mr. Depression where did that cum from?" asked Freya when she noticed her cousins low mood.

"It's nothing and I'm not Mr. Depression!" said Jack stubbornly and shook his head in denial, Freya smirked while glancing over to Ianto who had been glancing over at them all though the P.E lesson, she then turned to her cousin and asked him teasingly,

"You really like Ianto, don't you?" she watched as Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple times and then pout a bit and said to her in a pissed of voice "fuck off!" Freya giggled and just shook her head and knew that her cousin liked Ianto and Ianto liked Jack more than just friends. Freya sat back against the wall next to jack and started to think of ways she could get them together as soon as possible.

10 minutes later when the bell went they both walked out of the gym and went outside to wait for the others to change. when the others came out Owen said "later" to them as he had to go to a detention, while Freya, Gwen and toshiko walked of giggling with each other while talking quietly and saying to Jack and Ianto "see you next lesson" and scurrying away leaving behind Jack and Ianto who looked after the girls both wondering what they were up too. When the girls were out of sight they looked at each other for a couple minutes in till Jack asked,

"I was going to go next door for lunch, want to come with me?" Ianto nodded and said "sure". As they were walking to the camp site in a comfortable silence jack asked "so, you got any brothers or sisters?"

"I've got a sister, she's older than me, lives with her boyfriend, it's just me and my mum and a quiet house" answered Ianto, as they were nearing to the gate of the camp site Ianto asked "what's the rest of your family like?".

Jack looked at Ianto as they kept walking and answered,

"Well my little brothers are demons from hell, my younger sister Bambi is the sweetest girl on earth, then there's Sammie who's motorbike crazy and you have met grey" when jack stopped and turned to Ianto. He could see that Jack was nervous about something and confirmed it when he said to Ianto "there's something else you should know" Ianto nodded and gave Jack his attire attention "I have a two year old daughter named deedee" Jack watched as Ianto looked shocked and then relaxed, Ianto nodded and asked "do you think she will like me?" Jack gave a little relived laugh and grinned "I just told you I have a daughter and your worried if she'll like you, you one in a million Ianto Jones" Ianto joined in laughing with a faint blush on his cheeks, Jack led Ianto though the gate into the camp site.

**Camp site (lunch time)**

When they walked into the camp site Jack and Ianto headed over to the swing set where two little boys where playing both covered in dirt, the boys had not noticed them so jumped when Jack said "caught you" with a grin on his face, Ianto watched as the boys jumped and then shook they heads when they saw it was only Jack,

"Very funny jaxie" they said at the same time, when the boys saw Ianto they looked at him curiously and asked

"Who's he?" both still at the same time that freaked Ianto out slightly, but would never admit it out loud, "Ianto these two monsters are my little brothers river and rainbow, you two this is Ianto say hello" both the boys looked at each other and back to Ianto and said "hello" then walked over to Ianto and asked

"Are you my brother boyfriend?" Ianto's eyes winded a bit and stayed like that in till Jack told them to go and clean up for lunch.

"Sorry about them they like to ease drop on people's conversations" said Jack, Ianto nodded and gave a nervous little laugh. Jack decided to jump right into it so asked,

"Are you gay?" ianto gapped like a fish a couple time in till he replied nervously

"No….Yes…. I don't know"

They both went into silence for a few seconds in till Jack made his mind up and decided to go for it. Jack walked up to Ianto, learned his face forward so their mouths were nearly touching, he put his hand on Ianto's upper arm and was about to lean in closer when they both heard a woman call jacks name and they jumped apart from each other. When they turned around they saw Jacks grandmother Zaria, who Ianto had met early and thought, was a very nice lady, telling them lunch was ready. They both glanced at each other, both silently telling each other that they would talk about this later.

After they had had lunch, Jack and Ianto each sat in silence on the swings, lazily swinging back and forwards in till Ianto final broke the silence by saying,

"You have a nice family Jack, it must be great travelling, seeing different places" Ianto heard Jack give a bitter laugh and looked sideways over to him "you don't like travelling?" Jack looked at Ianto and smiled at him which made Ianto blush slightly,

"I don't mind it, but sometime I just wish…."

"Wish what?" asked Ianto gently trying to get Jack to carry on talking,

"Wish that we didn't leave dad behind" they both fell into silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Ianto was trying to figure out what Jack had meant about leaving his dad behind but was pulled out of his thoughts as Jack broke the silence between them,

"So Ianto Jones, what's there to do around here?" asked Jack with his grin back on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. Ianto looked suspicious at Jack and asked "why, we still have school?" Jack grinned and laughed

"My dear Ianto Jones you only live once so why not have some fun, so anywhere fun around here?" Ianto shook his head and thought that Jack was just joking around. It wasn't in till Jack jumped of the swing that Ianto realized he was serious about bailing from school.

"Jack we can't we still have a lesson"

Ianto watched Jack closely as he walked over to him, stood in front of Ianto, grabbed hold of the mental chains of the swing and leaned in close. Ianto thought Jack was going to kiss him, when instead he learned in close than took a step back and said in a mocking sing-song voice

"scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Ianto Jones is a scaredy cat" Ianto shook his head knowing that Jack was trying to bait him into skipping their next lesson, he looked at a grinning Jack and found himself smiling back and saying in a slightly unsure voice that came out like it even shocked him,

"there's a few places we could go" Jack looked surprised for a couple seconds but quickly recovered and took hold of Ianto's hand and practically dragged him to the exit of the camp site. Neither aware that someone was watching them as they left the camp site, with not good intentions.

* * *

**Thank you!! To gurugirl, bbmcowgirl, JantoXD for your review's and those who have put my story on story alert :**)** hope everyone likes this chapter I'm not sure of it myself please let me know! Next chapter should be up soon **:)


End file.
